The Scribe of Hecatonchires
The Scribe of Hecatonchires is a minor character that appears in God of War: Ascension. He was the very first mortal to be imprisoned by The Furies for breaking a blood oath to an unspecified god. To keep himself from losing his sanity, he wrote meticulous records of the Sisters and their schemes. He informed Kratos that originally, although the Furies were cruel, they were fair in judging the accused, but after their dealings with Ares, they became ruthless. Kratos found several of the Scribe's records around the Prison of the Damned. Personality The scribe has been literally driven over the edge due to suffering from several years of torment. The only thing that keeps him even remotely sane is his meticulous recording of the Furies sisters and their various schemes. Despite him being rather friendly and polite (in a rather unsettling and disturbing way), he may not be entirely trustworthy; he was imprisoned by the Furies for breaking a blood oath of an unspecified god that he possibly worshiped prior to his imprisonment. While the Furies are corrupted and the Gods can be immensely unfair and merciless, he did state that the Furies where originally fair and thorough with their judgement. This would mean that he may have deserved punishment of some kind for whatever oath he had broken. He is also shown to have a strong sense of both compassion and honor, considering his sympathy towards Orkos and reminding Kratos that Orkos had betrayed the Furies because of him; when Kratos says he didn't ask for his help, he reminds him that regardless of his denial, he took it all the same. Records Throughout Aegaeon, several pages were found on the floor. They were all written by the Scribe. They read: *Every night they come to my cell... it is unspeakable what they do. Megaera's parasites... I cannot rid myself of them. *An oath to the gods is too easily sworn and not so easily broken. The Furies see only their version of right and wrong. *The Fury Queen's son entered the world this night. Is he the prophecy's Marked One? How can one so newly made be seen as such a failure by his father? *It is the first traitor who was made to house us. The walls... they breathe. The Hecatonchires is the one who began this madness. Every oath breaker is tortured. *The Fury Megaera seeks only punishment of the flesh, but it is the Fury Tisiphone whose tricks are more cruel. *I am slipping into their madness... Ares has sought counsel with the Fury Alecto. So heartless they are to their own son... The pain of Orkos echoes in my chamber... *The wrath of the Sisters is relentless. They seek a white skinned warrior. The fist of Ares must be returned to his master. The oath must be kept. *Orkos has escaped. He means to betray his mothers. He came to me before the dawn. He said, "There is no escaping the Oracle's eyes. Her sight burns with truth." *The Sisters punish all of us without remorse or mercy. The cruelest is Alecto. It is she who taunts you with what you cannot have. Trivia *In the game's credits, the Scribe is credited as "Crazy Guy" and was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. *The reason why his notes are scattered through the Prison instead of being kept with him in his cell are unknown. Possibly, he would throw them away himself through the cell's window, making them fall at random places in the Prison to help anyone who would find them. *Some of his notes seem to have been placed in very specific locations to help a person with the Furies and their traps, like a warning. The examples are: **The note that mentions Tisiphone and her cruel tricks is found right before the first time she is seem in the game, when she makes Kratos have the illusion of being in a room with many women wanting to have sex with him, but this is actually a trap. It also refers to all the other illusionary traps Tisiphone creates throughout the game. **The final note, which talks about Alecto, is found before Kratos enters another room and another illusion, this one caused by her. In this illusion, Kratos finds himself in his home with his wife and daughter. By doing this, she would try to keep Kratos loyal to Ares forever, because she was using the two people Kratos wanted back more than anything else, but could never have. **Also, when Kratos finally completes the many puzzles of the Statue of Apollo and the Trials of Archimedes and is right about to get the Eyes of Truth, the item that would allow him to defeat the Furies, Alecto gets the Eyes before him and then fires her dark goo at him, keeping him on the floor and unable to do anything against the Sisters. She walks in front of Kratos while holding the Eyes, provoking him, and then the three Furies take him to the Prison. *It is unknown what became of him due to the destruction of Prison of the Damned and deaths of The Furies. **Also because Orkos, the oath keeper is dead it is presumed he'll be freed of his oath. Gallery The Scribe's record.JPG Scriber.jpg CrazyGuyInGame.jpg T-model crazy guy.jpg CrazyGuy Close up.jpg Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unknown Status Category:Living Characters